User talk:Skullgirls1
:Please make sure the images you uploaded are in the correct format. Meaning, Season 1 - 4 are in standard definition, Seasons 5 - 7 and movies are in wide screen. Make sure there are no logos or black lines/bars. Please be sure you do not crop the images unless you're singling out character/outfit(s) that cannot be captured in a single frame. Be sure to read our rules and follow them. If you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask me or the others. Thank you for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:21, July 18, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 15:53, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Tips Hey there, thanks for the edits on the Cloud Tower Witches. I just wanted to give you some tips when linking pages. *With the links to the episodes you will have to type in the actual article title. So for example, if the episode's title is The Fall of Magix the article title's called Winx Club - Episode 119. So, it should look like this (in Source Mode) The Fall of Magix You'll notice that between "119" and "The" is a bar. This bar helps to separate the article's actual name and what you want it to be named (which is anything after the bar). It doesn't change the actual article's name however. Anyway, I hope this helps. If you need anything, let me know! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 17:37, May 15, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:56, May 17, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi there Skullgirls, thank your for your continuous edits! I just wanted to inform you that we do not use contractions on our articles. So I'll will be I will instead. We are focusing on formal writing. Thanks for your understanding and just in case you weren't able to find it, I'll provide a link for our rules. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:18, May 27, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower :Thank you for uploading more images onto the Minor Cloud Tower Witches/Gallery but please ensure that you upload the entire screenshot. As in, no cropping, or shrinking, etc. This goes for the movies as well. Keep their format as they are. You of course need to remove any of the black background that comes from screenshoting sometimes. :Please do not upload images if the characters' backs are facing our screen. It isn't necessary unless they already exist (e.g. in other character galleries). :The best place to get Seasons 1 - 4 good quality images is on a YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0qdC1vMmbGmaV7Ai6oL6FA. It is in Russian but if you do need help locating anything please let me know. :Other than that, thank you for all your hard work! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:53, August 7, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower :Please do not over link the pages. Also, be mindful of categorization, do not categorize things such as "Recurring Characters" if they're barely seen outside one season. Thank you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:59, October 1, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower :Please do not over link the pages. Thank you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:24, October 6, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Grammar When talking about more than one thing (i.e. more than one monster) it is written without the apostrophe (i.e. 4 apples instead of 4 apple's ). *So in the case of your edit in the Shaman Witch's page, the words "power's" and "monster's" need to be corrected to "powers" and "monsters". *If you put an 's after a something, it indicates something belongs to them. Please ensure correct use of grammar, thank you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:07, December 20, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Please don't link the classes on the infoboxes (i.e. Witch, Fairy, Wizard) as stated by Bureaucrat Aphrodite Sweetheart in her discussion. Be sure to review this discussion. Thank you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 20:45, January 1, 2020 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower :Please do not use contractions (i.e. isn't instead of is not) - as discussed in the rules and recent discussion. All words must be written out. Be aware that this is your second warning on this issue, if you continue to disregard it you will be blocked. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:04, January 5, 2020 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hey Hi Skullgirls1, you seen Miraculous Ladybug? LaylaWinx555 (talk) 22:56, January 11, 2020 (UTC)